


Hero of This Story

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Emma doesn't need a hero





	

She had always been scared. When the killer had chased her, she had run in fear. When they called her, her heart had beat wildly, her chest drawing too tight, her breathe hurting her lungs.

 

She had wanted--needed--someone to lean on. She had wanted someone to save her, to protect her, even when she chased after the truth, and put herself in danger.

 

She wasn’t scared now. She had survived—she survived Piper at the docks, and Kieran at the orphanage. This was nothing—he was nothing. She wouldn’t be killed by him.

 

She was Emma Duvall, and she didn’t need saving.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Regina Spektor's song
> 
> Yet again it's telling me a different word count here than on google docs. So this might be a drabble or it might not. I'm too lazy to count myself


End file.
